


I'll Give Thee Everything I Can

by DrakkenWasHere



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkenWasHere/pseuds/DrakkenWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Bushroot/Liquidator- Give me fifty moments in our existence, in our bond of love, and I'll show you the time of your life. A drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FEAR

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll Give Thee Everything I Can"

"I'll Give Thee Everything I Can"

DISCLAIMER: Ah am the terror that flaps in the night! Ah am the poor Scottish accent ye 'ave tae suffer from. Ah am…Er, the writer o' this thingamabob? Meh. Point is, I don't Darkwing Duck. Disney does. (They hog all the good stuff.) Besides, if you knew me…Well, let's just say it's probably for the best that I don't own DW and his pals. So, if you like, leave a comment. If you hate, leave about sixty nine of them. If you want to get dangerous…Er, do it over there. But leave a comment still!

AN: Just to say, before we get this gravy train rolling...I pretty much see this as my contribution to Cheezey's universe. Not only because I'm too lazy to establish my own...But because a large part of me actually considers it THE canon. So...Yes. Let's get started.

~0~0~0~

"Inside the heart of each and every one of us there is a longing to be understood by someone who really cares. When a person is understood, he or she can put up with almost anything in the world."  
-Ed Hird

~0~0~0~

**::FEAR::**

Everyone is afraid of something. We all have a deep rooted dread in the pits of our souls. The same is applied to even the outlaws of the world. And a certain _Lyceum nycanthropus___, __while a unique being himself, suffered from a very common anxiety. Monophobia. The thought of truly being alone, of spending his days as a single and friendless mutant…It frightened him.

However, as he gently curled his limbs tighter around the fluidic forearm of his lover…He wasn't worried. This was one fear he didn't have to be plagued with.


	2. HIDDEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::HIDDEN::**

**::HIDDEN::**

"Buddy," Bushroot gasped, "what do you think you are doing?"

The devious smile on the aquatic villain grew wider as he saw hints of a blush on his criminal companion. His fluid fingers caressed the plant-duck's stamen a little more sensually.

"Feeling stressed? Do iniquitous intrigues have your leaves ruffled and your roots in knots? Then let the Liquidator wash away your cares!" In a more arousing whisper, he uttered: "It's guaranteed to be a favorite among all saplings."

Reggie had to mentally will his body to not sprout any…embarrassing members as his cohort and lover touched him. He let out an uneven sigh.

"While the offer is, um, tempting, don't you think this can wait to…to…uh, later?" His breath got caught in his throat, as the canine licked his pollen. He continued to reason with him. "I mean…we ARE waiting on the other guys to show up. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather not have them walking in on us doing…Well, THAT."

"Survey says that our business associates won't show up."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because I saw them 'playing' in an alley on my way here. It seems both QuackerJack and Megavolt are fond of hiding and seeking."


	3. FAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::FAKE::**

**::FAKE::**

"You know, DW, I've been thinking…"

"A dangerous habit."

"Heh, yeah, I know. But this has been bugging me since we locked up the Liquidator and Bushroot…"

"Yeah yeah. Well, spit out with it. The devilishly clever flapping terror hasn't all night, you know."

"Well, gee Darkwing, I just think something felt off about them. Like, ya know, restrained? I kinda felt this awkward tension. Like they wanted to do something, but didn't. It just felt…fake."

"'Fake'?"

"Er, maybe fake isn't the right word."

"Don't be silly, Launchpad. The only tension you probably felt was them glaring at you, and wanting to harm our physical beings."

"I don't know…It kinda felt the same way you and Morg get."

"Which is?"

"Like you're about to start making out at any moment."

"WHAT? "

"I'm just sayin'!"

"Nuh-uh, no way! Those two, a couple? That's the most idiotic and preposterous thing I've heard you say in awhile."

"But-"

"Now I want you to just forget it…Heh. Them two romantically involved? Pfft. They're as compatible as…Something not so compatible."

"Plants DO love water…"

"Not literally!"

"And they DO say opposites attract…"

"LP! Look…This is just you turning nothing into something again. Just like that one time we were chaperones on that trip to the farm-"

"Hey! That horse really did look like he was out to get me!"

"…"

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I am probably just misinterpreting. Just forget I even mentioned it, m'kay?"

"Already forgotten."


	4. RAINBOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::RAINBOW::**

**::RAINBOW::**

There were few things in life that truly took the water canine's breath away. Sure, many of them were from his days of blood, flesh, and bones. As the suave and cheating business man, Bud Flood…Yet, it still left an impression on him. The first moments, and the most important, were the birth of his two sons. Liquidator could still recall his ecstasy and pride as he felt their little hands grip onto his finger. How happy he felt as he cradled them both, though years apart, against his broad chest.

The second, however, was not so fluffy and sentimental. In fact, it had deep rooted connection of corruption, and was the very reason why he ended up as the now all powerful Liquidator ™. The sight of so much money, it was nearly orgasmic. Why, if he wasn't made entirely out of water, he'd pull a Scrooge McDuck and actually swim in and through the swindled bills and coins.

But this…This display of radiance before his very eyes… He truly began to believe he was blessed to have woken up to such a vision. Lying on the ground next to him, curled up to his side, was the one and only Doctor Reginald Bushroot. A smile graced the bill of the sleeping mad scientist, as the first rays of the sun began to poor into the glass walls and windows of the greenhouse. Feeling the impulse to stroke the cheek of his floral love, he twitched his fingers out to do so…But he suddenly stopped. For, you see, the sunlight had gone right through his fluid being. Of course, that itself wasn't anything too special…

But the spectacle in front of him was. For as the beams went through him, a ray of colors exploded from his very palm. This action caused a sea of hues to dance and flicker across Bushroot's face. It was just so…Just so…

"Magical."

While Bud Flood may have experienced so much in the world…Nothing else quite compared.


	5. SIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::SIN::**

**::SIN::**

"Attention customers! For a limited time only, the Fearsome Corporation is willing to make you all some great offers. Offers, quite frankly, that you _can't _refuse. So if you value your life, the Liquidator recommends the clientele to get out their wallets and checkbooks, and buy our brand of safety insurance!"

The sinuous aquatic canine's charming smile turned devious; as he saw the "consumers" take out their goods. His blue eyes sparkled in lustful delight, as his greed for money began to rise. It would've consumed him, putting him into a day dream of sorts…If a familiar voice didn't interrupt the trance.

"Um, Liqui…What are we doing here?"

The Liquidator's genuine smile returned, as he put his focus on his floral fiendish friend. He curled his liquid arm around the _Lyceum nycanthropus__' _shoulder, as he gurgled a guffaw.

"Don't tell me your memory is as slippery as our electrical liberating associate, Reggie. Our formidable and anger prone employer sent out his more 'mentally reliable' underlings to cause a little mayhem…As well as gain a few profits, of course."

Doctor Reginald Bushroot pouted a bit. "No. That's not what I meant, and you know it. What are we, uh, doing _here_. I'm sure we could've uprooted a distraction almost anywhere. Darkwing doesn't really restrict his limitations and borders."

They both looked around their location. It was one of Saint Canard's older buildings. And more famous for its design and use. High stained glass windows caused hues of colors to stream into the church, adding a façade of harmony.

"Marketing! All calculated business ventures. It'll not only draw in our rival corporation, Dripwing and pals, to the not so humble Saint Cuthberts of St. Canard…but also to please our very risk taking boss." His beam grew. "That, and not to mention the fact that five out of five Catholics agree: they have the cash flow to support the very likes of us."

The mutant plant-duck sighed. To be truthful, he wasn't really too comfortable being there. Now, don't get him wrong, he was no saint. Oh no, quite far from it. And even Reginald's Methodist upbringing wasn't the greatest influence. He neither declared the lord to exist or not exist. Who was he to judge on both sides? Heck, Bushroot had been a part of and seen things that were said to not be possible. Look at him now, for corn's sake! Before his mutation, none would've considered the likelihood of a plant-duck to be existent.

Not quite aware of the other's qualms, the Liquidator continued to go down each row collecting the church member's valuables. When he came to two children, a pair of twin goslings, he smiled softly and quickly ruffled their hair. What could he say; he had always been a bit of a sucker when it came to children. However, the adorable moment quickly soured, as his wily grin was focused on the parents. The canine held out his bag.

"Save your soul by praying, but save your body by paying!"

Fearing for both their safety, and the well being of their children, the two middle aged parents put their wallet, purse, and other fine items in the sack. In an almost mocking gesture, the villain did a quick cross across his chest before moving on. All the while, the _Lyceum nycanthropus_ was following behind him.

The aquatic criminal looked over his shoulder, and right away noticed how his love was acting. He paused and turned around, showing concern.

"Reggie…What's wrong?"

Bushroot hesitated for a moment, not sure what he wanted to say. His first instinct would've been to deny and reassure that everything was a-okay. However, not only did he not want to lie, but he also had a sneaky suspicion that the Liquidator wouldn't believe him anyway. The hybrid sighed, and rubbed his leafy palm anxiously.

"Oh, er, I don't know. Just something doesn't seem quite so right about attacking a place of worship."

Liqui raised a brow, "You never caught me as the overly enthused religious type."

"That's because I'm not. It's just….While I've done a lot of nasty things, I still never did anything that lashed out to specifically stunt hope."

"And you're still not. It's guaranteed that after we leave, and annoying crime fighters come to save the day, the most our customers will do is throw a hissy fit. They'll still be 100% Catholic, and ready to pray to whatever imaginary friend is listening."

"But…"

Feeling mischievous and hoping it would distract his sapling, the Liquidator slipped and slithered the remaining way to the floral being. And before Bushroot could question his motives, his bill was snatched up into a passionate kiss. The scientist tingled from excitement as Bud found his way to slipping his sinuous tongue pass the barrier, and it began to tickle and tease. Oh, Bushroot was diffidently drinking in this brand of attention. He felt himself forgetting about their current state, and only on the cool watery body of his lover. And as the Liquidator's fluid fingers found their way to the other's stamen to fondle and caress, Reggie was completely taken over by lust and need.

Their audience, however, wasn't quite as smitten.

"Sinners!"

"Your kind is going straight to hell!"

"And in front of the children, too! Have you no shame?"

Of course, such talk is sure to take one out of their mood. And even while full heartedly embarrassed, the plant-duck glared. To be truthful, Bushroot wondered why he showed concern for them in the first place.

"Oh, sod off!"

And all the while, the liquid villain laughed. All in all, it was turning out to be quite a profitable heist in more ways than one. It had to be a sin to have this much fun! And if was, well…Send him on the first train to hell, because it's worth it. Being a sinner had its advantages.


	6. DANCE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::DANCE::**

**::DANCE::**

Dancing is the rhythmic movement of bodies. Ballroom dancing being the blend of two individuals. There are many types, all having their own forms and purposes. Waltz, jive, foxtrot, chachacha, quickstep…But nothing is quite as intimate and alluring as the tango.

The rubbing…The caressing…The desire. It drives you into a maddening frenzy. It is heat. It is passion. It is sex.

And that's exactly what the two lovers connected it to, as they led each other around the greenhouse. It had started out as a simple conversation. Just talking about their pasts. Bushroot, the local mutant plant-duck, had brought up the interesting tidbit of information of how his parents (oh so many years ago) had forced both his sister and himself into taking ballroom dancing. It wasn't something he quite enjoyed, but Reginald wasn't bad at it. Why he may have even still remembered a step or two.

"Show me."

It wasn't a question. And when Bushroot looked into the Liquidator's eyes…there burned a mischievous sort of lust. And while he knew that look well, he hesitated. But as the water canine got up, showing it was no joke, the scientist felt himself drawn towards obliging. As if on autopilot, while looking into those deep sapphire pools, he felt himself getting up. Following his command. Reggie gently put his hands in place, but was swiftly drawn closer to his lover.

_Show me._

Then it began.

With ever swirl and twirl they took, with every teasing touch, the cool water flesh of the aquatic villain began to bubble. Heat radiated from his being. And with every stroke, the _Lyceum nycanthropus_ felt the energy transfer to him. He soaked it up. And feeling just as playful as his companion, as they strutted past a bush, Bushroot plucked one of his blue roses. Bud could barely contain his bubbly chortles, when his saw the mallard places it between his teeth.

All the while, not stopping for anyone or anything, they continued to dance. Only they could hear the melody.

The Liquidator dipped his partner, Bushroot's purple floral hair letting gravity sweep it back. Even with his eyes closed, the plant-duck could feel the other's loving gaze upon him. And as he slowly opened his eyelids, he saw his lover's face draw nearer. In a moment's time, lips were connected. Rushing water was ready to penetrate the bill. And while still hearing their own music of desire, they both collapsed onto the greenhouse's dirt floor.

That is the passion of the tango.


	7. WEIRD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::WEIRD::**

**::WEIRD::**

"Dad…There is something a little 'off' about Reggie."

"Ah, but that's just one of his specialties that makes him a best seller. Tired of the mundane? Wanting something different to spruce up your life? Try the Bushroot brand of Exotic quirks!"

"No, I mean, I get _that_. I just meant…"

"Yes?"

"Well, we were talking earlier. You know, he was showing me some of his plants. O)h man, you should see some of them! He has some spiky ones that look like they could hurt like fuck-"

"Eddie…"

"Er, yeah. Anywho, somehow we got to talking about you. And about how happy Reggie is with ya. And _that _was when it got weird. He said if I could never find anyone as good as you, that he'd take care of it. Hook me up real good."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Yeah, he asked if I preferred hibiscus or marigolds."

"...Okay, I'll have to talk to him."


	8. MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::MINE::**

**::MINE::**

All those who knew of their relationship, also knew how possessive the Liquidator was. When it came to his succulent sapling, he didn't mind in the slightest. Those who got too chummy with his Reggie deserved his glares. And it would practically be a death wish to get caught staring at the _Lyceum nycanthropus' _assets. He was Bud's to pamper and spoil. His to bubble from pride when he made his man happy.

What people didn't know, however, was that it was a two way street. And that reason alone made the sinuous canine's grin widen, as he felt Bushroot clutch him in his sleep and utter: "Mine."


	9. SELF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::SELF::**

**::SELF::**

Society has a way of restricting who one is. If they judge it as different, then it is evil. No…Not evil, just not approved. However, the people- the group of one and togetherness- treat it as such. They don't understand. Their minds fear what they don't comprehend. Being an individual makes you the enemy. As the villain of "the one', and you are hated.

Once upon a time, too many moons to count ago, Reginald Bushroot tried his be a part of it. To be accepted by its people. He had gone up and beyond. The mallard had made the best grades, pleasing his parents and teachers. Eventually he got his doctorate, and even got a job in a desired profession. Bushroot became a botanist, and began working for Saint Canard University. But that wasn't all! Still wanting to serve "the one", society, he had a fantastical idea. The 30 something year old duck began working on a way for one to live off the sun's rays, just like a plant. They would be able to use photosynthesis to survive. Can you imagine it? That would have cut back on so many harmful elements that were plaguing the world. There would be a lack of fattening foods that would eventually kill a person. No more energy would be wasted producing packaging and dinning ware. Pollution rates would go down, cutting back on the greenhouse effect. Reggie would have been a hero. He could imagine how proud his family would have been, when he was awarded the Nobel peace prize.

However, society tends to ruin an individual. And after a series of events (losing his job because of his tormentors, becoming mutated, being feared by the woman he adored)…"The one" glared. They screamed in terror. The mallard with once high hopes, with dreams of being accepted, was thrown to the curb. The people sent their masked hero, and judgment was set upon him. From that day on, Doctor Reginald Bushroot was declared a villain.

The _lyceum nycanthropus, _even ousted by his family, became lonely. While he was tormented, at least he was able to make some sort of contact. Even if one doesn't necessarily interact with another, even hearing their pitter-patter and noise pollution was enough to be comforting. But Bushroot's greenhouse was silent of others. It was then, from this silence, he began to hear the tiny voices of his fauna. And with time, they were what filled up his void.

Yet…It still wasn't the same.

But then he met _him_. A blue oasis of a being. A friendly sinuous canine whose charisma drew Reggie in. The Liquidator, while also declared "evil" by society, was anything but that in his eyes. He was greedy, yes, and he sabotaged those around him to get to the top…But how could someone whose aquatic touch was so gentle towards the plant-duck, ever be considered "evil"? And in a single night, after a pleasurable accident, they went from criminal companions to lovers.

And Reginald had never been so happy as he was with him.

So he wasn't part of "the one". He was hated and feared by "the collection"…Yet, he didn't care. Bushroot was no longer a lonely "I" or "me". When Bud gave him lewd strokes to his hardening glory, and sweet wet kisses to his bill…He became a much celebrated "we". An "us". A "you and I".

And to him, that was all that mattered.


	10. INTERUPTION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::INTERUPTION::**

**::INTERUPTION::**

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the scab you pick off of villainy's sore! I am Darkwiiiiiing Duc- AHK!

I…well, you see…I, heh, didn't realize…Er, no evil doing here! No, wait, there is. But…N-not the one I'm talking about. Um…The masked mallard of the fair city of Saint Canard will let you be! You two fowl fiends are off the hook this time!

Damn…I owe LP an apology…

We shall never speak of this again…"


	11. LEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::LEAD::**

**::LEAD::**

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

They made it a new routine. Two main elements of the earth dancing to a basic rhythm. Bodies joined in harmony, to create a physical art.

One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl.

The Liquidator smiled, humor twinkling in his eyes and grin. His blue orbs were focused on the flustered sapling before him, as Bushroot led them around the room.

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

It was quite funny, actually. For some time the _lyceum nycanthropus_ had _insisted_ on getting a chance to take the male role, becoming a little weary of always following. Not that he really minded in other areas, of course. Oh no, he'd gladly and willingly follow the sinuous sinister to the ends of the Earth. Yet, this was different. This was the waltz. Bushroot was just as well a dancer. Dancing and life, hypothetically speaking, were two different things…right? So he _should_ be able to do it.

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

"Something wrong, Reggie?"

The mutant plant-duck was startled out of his trance, almost tripping and losing the beat. Bud's beam widen, as Reginald smiled back sheepishly.

"Er, no. Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

"Oh, no reason. Just that the survey shows that a certain plant-duck is having a hard time."

"I _know_ the moves, Buddy."

"Oh yes, I can see that. You just don't look comfortable doing them."

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

"Or," Liqui continued, "at the very least, you're not enjoying it."

Saint Canard's local floral fiend's blush deepened. He averted his gaze.

"N-no. I'm liking it quite well, thank you."

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Dip._

Bushroot gasped, as the aquatic canine took control and dipped him backwards. His purple hair tickling his nape.

"You're a terrible liar, Reggie."

"But, "the _lyceum nycanthropus_ began slightly pouting the bottom of his bill, "I'm suppose to be leading."

"And you hated it all the while. Five out of five happy house plants would rather have their friendly neighborhood Liquidator take the command. It's 100% guaranteed that both parties prefer it. Not that it isn't appealing to see you all worked up. I could do that all day."

"Er, um, yes…But-"

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

Bushroot was interrupted, as Bud swiftly started moving them in their simple pattern again. It was almost frightening how easily the scientist relaxed, as he followed the other around the room. As the full moon's light entered through the greenhouse's windows, it added an unearthly glow to the water-based being. It was as if some god of dance had graced the world with his presence. Reginald smiled warmly, admiration and affection glowing in his own eyes.

_One, two, three, step. One, two, three, step. Twirl._

Okay, so following wasn't so bad. Besides, leading wasn't for everyone…


	12. NYMPH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **::NYMPH::**

**::NYMPH::**

_In many days we doth surrender_

_Our bodies and souls to every splendor_

_Thine water, fresh, dost grace mine bill_

_And my lips, they hunger still_

_From man to earth- avian's song_

_Though aquatic nymph, you hum along_

_A floral fiend, I may be_

_But my heart, it aches for thee_

_And every touch you laud my way_

_Gives life for yet another day_

_Pollen passions and bubbles breed_

_Your flowing arms are all I need_

_So when hero's ego turns one rotten_

_All mine qualms shall be forgotten_

_And when all pains doth yields_

_Our love shall be eternal fields_

_So, by God's humble grace_

_With fluid flesh like liquid lace_

_Now, my nymph, you must see_

_How our love was meant to be_


	13. POSEY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::POSEY::

::POSEY::

_For many moons these truths are spoken _

_By life's experience; By life's known token _

_That every year petals fall,no new bud blooms_

_ And life is over, or so one assumes _

_But like the tides, things have changed _

_When molecules are rearranged _

_Bubbling forth a never end _

_(Like a certain floral friend)_   
_So I thank whatever grace _

_Have put these motions into place _

_Though another year you have surrender _

_I thank thee for the special splendor_

_ Of letting me spend it all with you _

_As we share the morning due_

_ Like the love boat's bouyant crew _

_So I say "Mercu beaucoup _

_And may all your wishes do come true"!_

_Happy Birthday Buddy!_


End file.
